Simmer Down: Cooking TM
Simmer Down is one of several quests available to teach about the talent trees. Each of these quests are the fourth quest in the Foal Story Arc and they are mutually exclusive from one another. The quest is obtained from Frizzy Stradlin, Starburst Nova, or Windhover depending on the player's pony race. This specific quest is designed to teach the basics of the Cooking talent tree. Quest initiation If the player has decided to delve into the culinary arts, their teacher will recommend checking out a new restaurant in Cantermore run by Soft Step, where a student of Starburst Nova is currently learning cooking from. Journal: I think cooking is my special talent! I asked my teacher about it, and I was told to talk to Soft Step in Cantermore. I hope she can be my new teacher! *Talk to Soft Step The Paso Fino The restaurant is called the Paso Fino, where the player will ask Soft Step to be their teacher. She will decline the player's apprenticeship as she already has a student, but will kindly give advice on how to make dishes tasty by using spices and figuring which flavors blend well with each other. She will then suggest the player seek out Miss Chanteuse in Cloudopolis as a possible cooking mentor. Journal: Soft Step couldn't be my teacher, but she told me to ask Miss Chanteuse in Cloudopolis if she might need an apprentice. *Talk to Miss Chanteuse Journey for a Mentor Miss Chanteuse will also decline the player's apprenticeship, citing time as a reason. However, she will give them some tips on how to make good drinks, which is to use quality ingredients. She will redirect the player to Ponydale, where she recommends to seek out Chef Linguine at the Clover Café. Journal: Miss Chanteuse couldn't be my teacher, either. She told me to try asking Linguine in Ponydale. I really hope he can teach me how to cook, because I'm getting tired of running around looking for a teacher. *Talk to Linguine Mentor Found? Linguine can be found outside his cafe with Flannie. He offers to help the player out, but says that he, too, cannot be the teacher so desperately wanted. He will give the player some pointers on making desserts, which is patience and also not to mix up salt and sugar. He then reveals that Taffy Treat in Sugarcane Corner is seeking an apprentice and that she will be happy to be the player's mentor. Journal: Linguine wouldn't be my teacher, either! He told me that Taffy Treat in Sugar Cane Corner was looking for an apprentice, though. I need to hurry before she finds one! I can't miss this opportunity! I can't! *Talk to Taffy Treat Work Truly Begins Taffy Treat wants to expand her culinary skills and will gladly take the player in as long as they help in that venture. If the player agrees, her first task will be to make four servings of basic salads: one for each pony in Sugar Cane Corner, including the player. Taffy will provide a Basic Salad Recipe, and 14 lettuce and daisies each for the player to use. Journal: At last! Taffy Treat agreed to be my cooking mentor! I need to make four salads on the cutting board. She gave me the recipe and all the ingredients. I guess I should get started making them! *Make four basic salads The player gains 110 XP in the Cooking talent tree for each salad made, gaining a total of 440 XP. Snacks Too Returning to Taffy with the salads will prompt a tasting and a desire for hay fries from her. Again, she will provide the player with a Hay Fries Recipe and 14 hay bales to use. Journal: I made the salads, but now I need to make some hayfries. Four batches of hayfries is what Taffy requested. With the recipe and the ingredients, all I need to do is bake them up in the oven. *Make four hayfries The player gains 55 XP in the Cooking talent tree for each batch of hay fries made, gaining a total of 220 XP. Don't Forget the Drinks Bringing the Hay Fries to Taffy Treat will get another quick tasting and a realization that there are no drinks yet. She will provide the player with a Apple Juice (Red) Recipe and 14 red apples to make some apple juice with. Journal: It's time to make something to drink! Taffy gave me a recipe for apple juice. I just need to whip these up in the blender, and we'll be enjoying fresh apple juice in no time! *Make four apple juices The player gains 55 XP in the Cooking talent tree for each apple juice made, gaining a total of 220 XP. Emergency Butter Giving Taffy the Apple Juice will earn a quick thanks, but something urgent has come to her attention. She has a large order of taffy to fill and is short on butter. Taffy will give the player a Butter Recipe, 20 each of milk and salt, and urge them to quickly make 15 servings of butter. Journal: Oh no! Taffy has a big order of taffy she needs to make, and she's out of butter! She entrusted me to make fifteen servings of butter. I've got to hurry to the mixing bowl. I won't let you down, Taffy Treat! *Make fifteen servings of butter The player gains 110 XP in the Cooking talent tree for each serving of butter made, gaining a total of 1650 XP. Quest completion WARNING: This is the very last chance to complete any foal-only quests. After returning to Taffy Treat with the butter, the player becomes an adult and those quests are no longer available. Bring Taffy Treat the butter and she will congratulate the player for learning that kitchens can be hectic sometimes and mentions that she would be happy to work with them again. When the conversation ends, a reward of 300 Bits and 600 XP in the Cooking talent tree will be given. At this point, the player will become an adult and is automatically warped to Cantermore to start on The First Day of Our Pony Lives quest, which is the final quest in the Foal Story Arc. Journal: I don't think I'll ever forget this day! After running all over Equestria trying to find a mentor, I finally found Taffy Treat. We had to make a big order of taffy, and I helped by making all of the butter. It was tough, but I did it! I can't wait to see what else Taffy will teach me! Sources Category:Quests Category:Foal-Only Quests Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Talent mark quests Category:Cantermore Category:Cloudopolis Category:Ponydale